A losing battle
by cricket-whitefire-sakaii23
Summary: Kyo has been fighting Yuki his whole life to win his freedom. Now he's fighting him to win the love of Tohru. As the story unfolds Tohru goes through many emotions and decisions to find her true love in either of the sohma boys.


A/N- I hope that you guys really like this I've had to write this over and over again. If you're going to read this consider yourself lucky that you're not the other thousand people who haven't read this, and are going to be cursed for life. HA HA! I'm only joking my friends' only joking.L8R.

DISCLAIMER- I no own thy fruits basket.!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

She was hanging up the laundry as a gentle breeze came by and played with her hair. Her hair was so long and beautiful. How he wished to be that breeze and play with it. She wouldn't stop smiling that adorable little smile that she always had on. He wondered what was making her so happy.

"Oh Yuki! My dearest brother!"

'_Oh God no!' _thought Yuki '_Not him.'_

**Tohru P.O.V**.-

She had been quietly thinking of Kyo. He made her smile so much. But, Then again so did Yuki. She suddenly heard Ayame calling for him. She turned around and saw Ayame trying to embrace Yuki in a hug. It apparently wasn't working. She smiled at the thought of the two brothers. They were so different. Her mind then quickly turned to another thought.

'_Why had Yuki been standing not so far off from me?' 'Oh no! Had he been watching me?' _thought Tohru.

Suddenly she felt embarrassed and started to blush. She immediately went back to hanging laundry.

After she had finally finished with the laundry she suddenly felt something slithering up her dress. "Aaaaaaaaye!", she shrieked. Both Yuki and Kyo bolted out of the house to her side.

"Are you okay Miss Honda?", asked Yuki.

"Well if you want to ask me she's rather warm.", stated Ayame as he popped his little snake head out of the top of Tohru's dress.

"Oh it's just you Ayame!", sighed Tohru with relief.

"You keep your hands off her!", shouted Kyo.

"Kyo. Kyo. Kyo. Must we always be so violent.", said Ayame while climbing out of Tohru's dress and onto the ground.

"I'm not being violent I'm shouting!", shouted Kyo.

"Shut up baka neko.", said Yuki plainly.

"You shut up you damn rat!"

"Are you looking to start something stupid cat."

"You better believe it rat boy!"

"Well then stop stalling if you want to fight so much"

"No! Stop!", shouted Tohru spreading her arms out to the sides to prevent the two from colliding.

"Is everything alright out here?", asked Shigure as he popped his head out of a window.

"No!", yelled Yuki and Kyo. Shigure noticed Ayame coiled up in the grass.

"Oh Aya you've come for a visit!", said Shigure with glee.

"Of course I have.", said Ayame. "Nothing could keep me from you Shigure."

"Oh Aya."

"…..Yes!", they both said.

Meanwhile Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo were all staring blankly at the two cousins conversing. Shigure had just walked out of the house when Ayame changed back. Tohru didn't realize what had happened at first, but when she did she turned around, closed her eyes, and started to say," I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm sorry." "There is no need for apology my dear Tohru." said Aya calmly.

"Now Shigure we must continue our conversation inside where we can be 'alone together'." "I strongly agree Aya." said Shigure as they walked towards the house.

"And while you're at it," yelled Kyo as the two disappeared "put some clothes on!"

"He…is…sick." said Yuki unhappily.

"Tell me about it."

"I'd rather not."

"Are you trying to be funny rat boy!"

"No."

"Then, what are you trying to be?"

"Me."

". . ."

"Oh what the hell who cares!" exclaimed Kyo throwing his hands up in the air. As Kyo left Yuki and Tohru Yuki's stomach started to growl. "I think that's a sign that I should go make dinner." said Tohru smiling. "I guess it is." said Yuki quietly while looking down at his stomach. There was an awkward silence for a moment then they both started laughing. Neither of them knew what was so funny, but they were having a good time. It was rare that they got to hear each other so happy. They made a slow trek back to the house trying to hold each other up because they were laughing so hard. Tohru not being able to watch where she was going from all the laughter tripped over a rock bringing Yuki down with her. Yuki landed on top of her, but before he could crush her with his weight he turned into a rat.

When Tohru opened her eyes the rat Yuki was trying to shake her awake.

"Miss Honda! Miss Honda! Miss Honda! Are you okay?" he asked panicking. Tohru couldn't help but laugh. It was so funny. Soon Yuki started laughing too. Then, they lay next to each other watching the sunset. Tohru watched Yuki watch the sun go down. He never looked happier in his whole entire life. She leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek. But, before she knew it the rat Yuki had changed back, and she ended up kissing the cheek of the real Yuki. Yuki blushed a deep deep red, and his heart beat faster and faster. He turned his head to look into Tohru's brown eyes expecting to see her apologizing. Surprisingly she was staring back, and she wasn't apologizing or trying to hide her face. They stayed like this for what must have felt like hours, but was really for one minute. Yuki reached his hand over to her and brushed his fingers through her hair. And Tohru cupped her hand around the contour of his face. They both leaned in to kiss each other. When their lips locked it sent a rush of heat through their bodies. Not because it was overly passionate, but because it was sweet, soft, and long lasting. And also because they were both aware that Yuki wasn't wearing any clothes. Yuki had just slipped his tongue into Tohru's mouth when the door banged open. Kyo stepped outside yelling "Put some damn clothes on you pervert!" Yuki jumped up scrambling around trying to find his clothes. Tohru sat up and looked at Kyo. He had this pained, hurt, angered look on his face.

'_It's going to be a long night trying to explain to Kyo what happened.' _Tohru thought to herself.

After Yuki had put his clothes back on they all stood in an awkward silence. Tohru was staring at her feet. When she looked up she saw Kyo and Yuki staring at each other in an angry crossfire. She backed up slowly. "I'm s-s- sorry for what h-h-ha-happened tonight. I-I-I apologize to both o-of you." she stuttered. Kyo broke his stare with Yuki.

"Tohru you don't have to apologize. You've done enough already." He informed her.

"Hey don't get upset with her just because I kissed her and she didn't stop me." retorted Yuki.

"Who said I was upset!"

"I don't know baka neko it sure sounded like you were when you interrupted us."

"Well it's a good thing I did! You could have violated her!"

"Whack!" (Yuki slaps Kyo)

"I would never ever dream of doing something like that to Tohru!"

Tohru looks up as Yuki actually says her name for the first time.

"Hey don't you even start calling her Tohru now! That's my thing."

"Oh! Now I see it! You're jealous because I kissed her first."

"I didn't say that!"

"Maybe not but your eyes did."

"Hey! Stop staring at me! It feels like your reading my mind!"

"You know what else your eyes tell me. They tell me that you love her."

"I do n . . . "

"Don't deny it cat. You couldn't help but love her. Especially after she saw your true form and accepted you for who you really are!"

"Oh Yeah! Well…well…alright I do love her! I love her! It's been killing me trying to hold it inside myself for months! Are you happy now rat boy! Are you happy now?"

"Not really."

"Oh my . . . ! You know you could just say no you're not happy because you love her too!"

"You're right for once stupid-cat san. I do love Tohru."

"Don't call me stupid!"

"Okay."

"Don't get funny with me!"

"I'm not."

It started to rain and the ground got really muddy. Kyo made a swing for Yuki. Yuki caught his arm twisted it around his back and pushed him on the ground. Kyo reached back and pulled on Yuki's ankle making him fall over in the mud with him. They started wrestling around in the mud.

Right now Tohru was in such shock from what she heard that she barely noticed the two in the mud. Deep in her heart she knew that she loved Kyo, but that kiss that she had shared with Yuki was so unbelievable. It was her first kiss and she really didn't know what to think of it. "Get off of me you idiot!" shouted Yuki. When Tohru heard this she noticed that both Kyo and Yuki were down in the mud. "Stop it." she said quietly. "Stop it. Just stop it you two! Stop it right now!"

They wouldn't stop so Tohru took to drastic measures. She first took down Yuki by sneaking up behind him, and wrapping her arms around him. He turned into a rat. Then, she hugged Kyo who was laying face down in the mud but still breathing. When they had turned into their animal forms they sat in front of Tohru ashamed of themselves.

"Now listen you two. I care about the both of you so much. And I can't stand it when you fight with each other. It hurts me more than it hurts you. Now when we wake up in the morning I want us to act as if this night never happened. And I want us to all be friends again. I don't want you two fighting over me anymore. I get to decide who I want to be with. Okay?" They both nodded their heads. Tohru stood up and they changed back into their regular selves. "I'm going to bed now. You can have the shower first I'll take one in the morning." She said with confidence which was weird because there were two naked boys standing in front of her. She kissed of them on the cheek and headed toward the house leaving them to put back on their muddy clothes.


End file.
